Heavenly Sins
by The Homunculi Twins
Summary: AU- FULL SUM INSIDE. Yūgi and Yóuxì are not what they appear to be. What secrets do the 'innocent' Hikari hold upon their souls? What, and who, are the Homunculi? MxM, MPREG,follows cannon till end of series, small x-over. FEMALE Yūgi, Yóuxì,and Ryou! (Note: Heba is Yóuxì) Read & Rate!
1. Prologue

_Greetings and Salutations!_ **Welcome to **_'Heavenly Sins'_**! Our very first crossover fic! **_Its nothing major, mainly set in the YGO verse._ **But with lots of FMA characters! _So without further ado, Here's our story!_**

**Title: **Heavenly Sins

**Author: **The Homunculi Twins

**Beta: **NONE at the MOMENT

**Genre:** ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP/FAMILY/ANGST/ADVENTURE

**Story/Anime: **Yu-Gi-Oh! and FMA

**Rating: **T for now!

**Summary:** Six months have passed since Yūgi and Yóuxì defeated Yami and Atem in the Ceremonial Battle. Three months since all the Yami's (including Marik and Bakura, who had lost most of their sadistic personality) came back to the World of the Living. Everything seems fine, until some old 'friends' of the twin Hikari's come for a 'visit'. Who are these people? What secrets do they hold? More importantly, what secrets are Yūgi and Yóuxì keeping from everyone, including their Yami's?

**Warning:** Female Yūgi, Yóuxì, Ryou, reincarnation, Tea/Anzu, Vivian bashing, Mpreg, x-over

**Pairings:** Yami/Fem!Yūgi, Atem/Fem!OC!Yóuxì, Seto/Joey, Akefia/Ryou, Marik/Malik, Envy/Ed, Alphonse/OC, Duke/Tristan, Rashid/Ishizu

**Disclaimer: **The Homunculi Twins don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or FMA! They belong to the wonderful _**Takahashi Kazuki**_ and _**Arakawa Hiromu**_!

**Claimer: **We own this plot, our OC's, Greed's laptop, the clothes on our back, and $250. Lawyers, back off. You to FBI agents!

**Note:** THIS IS A REPOST OF OUR ORIGINAL STORY. ENJOY

"Talking"

'_Thought'_

_Letter_

_Book/Magazine Titles_

_**F**__lashbacks/__**D**__reams- __**s**__tart and __**e**__nd_

__**A/N: In this story, Yóuxì is what many of the FF writers have dubbed as Yūgi's twin 'Heba'. I have recently read on Tumblr from a FF reader that Heba isn't even Heb the ancient Egyptian word for "game." There _is _no ancient Egyptian word for "game." They had words for specific games, but nothing that generically meant "game." (Besides, "Heba" is an Arabic name. It means "gift." And it's most definitely female.) So yeah. We changed it. Don't like, there is a reason that the 'back button' was invented people!**

**~†º.º.º†~**

**Prologue**

_**-fortitudegamer23 has logged on-**_

**20:26:** fortitudegamer23 says: _hey lust! :D_

**20:26:** violet_lust56 says: _morning fortitude_

**20:27:** fortitudegamer23 says: _long night?_

**20:27: **violet_lust56 says: _like u woodnt believe it -_- damn those drunks tryin 2 hit on me_

**20:27: **fortitudegamer23 says: _lol nice xD need Greed or Envy, mayB even Wrath to cum over & 'punish' them? ^-^_

**20:27: **violet_lust56 says: _hell no._

**20:27: **fortitudegamer23 says: _lol_

_**-20:27: greed1995 has logged on-**_

_**-20:28 envybitch has logged on-**_

**20:28:**greed1995 says: _good mrning my fellow sins an virtue! xD_

**20:28: **envybitch says: _its to early to B up -.-_

**20:28: **fortitudegamer23 says: _envy, its like…10pm_

**20:28: **envybitch says: _yeah, over in japan it is. Its like 6 here_

**20:28: **fortitudegamer23 says: _so?_

**20:28: **envybitch says: _its 2 early damnit!_

**20:29: **greed1995 says: _lol_

**20:29: **fortitudegamer23 says: _lol_

**20:29: **violet_lust56 says: _lol look wat speak of the devils_

**20:29: **greed1995 says: _wat :?_

**20:29: **fortitudegamer23 says: _look up ^_

**20:29: **envybitch says:_ wat the hell do u mean 'Hell no'?_

**20:29: **greed1995 says:_ i-im offended now…-goes into corner and crys- TT_TT_

**20:30: **fortitudegamer23 says: _O.o dont cry greed…_

**20:30: **violet_lust56 says:_ o cum on u 2…u 2 no wat i mean i want my costumers 2 LIVE thank u vry much_

**20:30: **fortitudegamer23 says: _lol_

**20:30: **envybitch says: _im offended tat u think tat we'd kill ur costumers_

**20:30: **fortitudegamer23 says:_ …_

**20:30: **violet_lust56 says: _…_

**20:30: **greed1995 says: _…_

**20:30: **envybitch says: _…_

**20:30: **envybitch says: _u no wat…we wood kill ur costumers xD_

**20:30: **violet_lust56 says: _exactly my point_

**20:30: **fortitudegamer23 says: _-_'' i dont no u 2_

**20:31: **envybitch says:_ lol_

**20:31: **greed1995 says: _well…i guess tats a good reason…ok! i forgive u!_

**20:31: **fortitudegamer23 says: _lol_

**20:31: **envybitch says: _omr! MOODSWINGS! :O RUN 4 UR LIVES!_

**20:31: **greed1995 says: _…-grabs shovel & hits envy- xD all better!_

**20:31: **fortitudegamer23 says: _…envy?..._

_**-20:31: envybitch is now AFK-**_

**20:31: **violet_lust56 says: _omg! U killed him!_

**20:31: **greed1995 says: _xD i was nver hre_

**20:31: **fortitudegamer23 says: _rofl_

_**-20:32: foresightgamer has logged on-**_

**20:32: **foresightgamer says: _hey guys :D _

**20:32: **violet_lust56 says: _hey_

**20:32: **greed1995 says: _hey_

**20:32: **fortitudegamer23 says: _hey_

**20:32: **foresightgamer says: _wats up?_

**20:32: **fortitudegamer23 says: _scroll up _

**20:32: **violet_lust56 says:_ greed, did u really kill envy?_

**20:32: **greed1995 says: _idts –pokes envy-_

**20:32: **envybitch says: _owie…-rubs head- watd i miss?_

**20:32: **greed1995 says: _midget #1 just signed on_

**20:32: **foresightgamer says: _I AM NOT A MIDGET!_

**20:33: **violet_lust56 says: _lol_

**20:33: **fortitudegamer23 says: _lol_

**20:33: **fortitudegamer23 says: _…_

**20:33: **fortitudegamer23 says: _wait a sec…_

**20:33: **fortitudegamer23 says:_ IM NOT A MIDGET EITHER! ._

**20:33: **greed1995 says: _took u long enough xD_

**20:33: **envybitch says: _lol_

**20:33: **foresightgamer says: _i am SO going 2 kill u envy and greed_

**20:33: **fortitudegamer23 says: _and ill tell the cops tat she was w/me the entire time_

**20:33: **greed1995 says: _O_O_

**20:34: **envybitch says: _O_o_

**20:34: **envybitch says: _we should run now_

**20:34: **greed1995 says: _agreed_

_**-20:34: greed1995 has logged off-**_

_**-20:34: envybitch has logged off-**_

**20:34: **foresightgamer says: _grr_

**20:34: **foresightgamer says: _c u l8r lust. Jii-chan says hurry up fortitude. We still hav school 2morrow_

**20:34: **fortitudegamer23 says: _k_

**20:34: **violet_lust56 says: _bye foresight xD_

_**-20:34: foresightgamer has logged off-**_

**20:34: **fortitudegamer23 says: _O.O o dear Ra_

**20:34: **violet_lust56 says: _agreed lol_

**20:34: **fortitudegamer23 says: _…lust?_

**20:35: **violet_lust56 says: _wat is it fortitude_

**20:35: **violet_lust56 says: _fortitude?_

**20:35: **fortitudegamer23 says: _i had a dream last night_

**20:35: **violet_lust56 says: _wat kind of dream?_

**20:35: **fortitudegamer23 says: _a dream about the hunters…_

**20:35: **violet_lust56 says: _wat? _

**20:35: **fortitudegamer23 says:_ lust wat r we goin 2 do? Wat if my dream comes true?_

**20:35: **violet_lust56 says: _wat exactly did u c?_

**20:35: **fortitudegamer23 says:_ In my dream, its pitch black. The only light is the red moon. All of us, the 7 deadly sins and the 7 heavenly virtues are running as fast as we can. We had been running for a long time. In the distance, explosions sound from behind. People are screaming in pain and fear. Charity stumbles and falls. Temperance turns around to help, but Wrath and Pride hold her back. Charity gets up and starts to run, before a loud noise fills the air. With a cry, Charity falls to the ground, blood seeping into Mother Earth. Temperance begins to cry in pain and sorrow, and manages to free herself from Wrath and Pride's grasp. She runs up to her fallen sister, before crying out in pain, as she to, is shot._

_We began to run again, tears in all of our eyes. Behind us, a voice rings clear and strong over the cries of the wounded and survivors. It's a female's voice._

_"You can run, but you can never hide! We shall find you, and kill you! Just like 5,000 years ago, you shall all fall! So long as there are Hunters, there will never be a moments rest for you!"_

_Another loud explosion rips through the air, before Foresight and I cry out. Pain fills our entire body, we feel the blood spilling out of our bodies. Somewhere in the distance, a cry of anguish sounds. We don't know who it belongs to, but it also sounds familiar. Then…everything goes black._

**20:37: **violet_lust56 says: _omg…_

**20:37: **fortitudegamer23 says: _tat's wat i thought_

**20:37: **fortitudegamer23 says: _this dream was worse then the last one_

**20:38: **violet_lust56 says: _did Foresight hav the same dream?_

**20:38: **fortitudegamer23 says:_ yeah. The same night. We woke up the same time_

**20:38: **violet_lust56 says: _dont panic fortitude. Ill tell the others l8r on ok?_

**20:38: **fortitudegamer23 says: _ok_

**20:38: **violet_lust56 says: _and if u dream again, contact one of us ASAP got it?_

**20:38: **fortitudegamer23 says:_ lol yeah i got it_

**20:38: **violet_lust56 says: _get some sleep kid. U need it_

**20:39: **fortitudegamer23 says: _ok…u 2 night lust_

**20:39: **violet_lust56 says:_ night fortitude._

_**-20:39: fortitudegamer23 has logged off-**_

_**-20:39: violet_lust56 has logged off-**_

**_-END-_**

_So how was it? Good? Bad? Terrible?_ **Don't continue writing? Leave us a review! FEED THE REVIEW MONSTER! **_The...review monster?_ **Yes, the review monster. Got a problem Greed? **_Nope. None at all._ **Thought so. **_So...Review!_

**_Ciao!_**

**_The Homunculi Twins_**

_**Updated: 16 June 2012**_

_**Edited: 09 Nov 2012**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello my pretties! Welcome to the official Chapter one of _'Heavenly Sins'_ **_And thank you to all of our fans who have stuck with this story._ **And to everyone else who are reading our other stories! We are currently working on Chapter Seven of _'Dimming Light'_** **and are almost ****up to 4,000 words. **_We refuse to submit something smaller than 7-8,000 words to you guys. **Anyways, here we go!** **  
><strong>_

_**ENJOY!  
><strong>_

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to our loyal fans who have continued to patiently wait for this story! Thank you:  
><strong>

dragonlady222, Messenger-angel-of-hope, Aliana lougia, AnCi31, AnimeCat92, HeartXCrossbones, Kyuubi No Tenshi, PuppyProngs, Sammiieeoo, YuGiOhFanGirl22, dianateresa, PhantomBrat, Redglowingheart, Sammiieeoo, TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep , Umimare **YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: **The Homunculi Twins don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or FMA! They belong to the wonderful _**Takahashi Kazuki**_ and _**Arakawa Hiromu**_!

P.S. All Translations for this story will be found at the bottom of each Chapter.

****~†º.º.º†~****

**Chapter One:**

_**Sc**__reams. That's all they can hear. All around, it echoes. The cries of pain, of sorrow, of fear was everywhere. They can not escape its heart wrenching cries._

_Blood, death, destruction. That is all they can see. Everywhere, bodies lay on the ground. Mothers hugging their children, husbands holding there wives. A baby lies on a pile of corpses nearby. The blood was seeping into Mother Earth, nourishing the plants with its nutrients. Blood splashes across the bodies of the dead, on the trees, and on the grass. A once proud city lies in ruins before their very eyes._

_The stench of the rotting corpses assaulted the senses of the solemn group stood in the midst of the ruins. The overwhelming smell of blood makes one person turn to the side and throw up._

_The blood, so thick on the ground and the air; the bitter taste of iron made them grimace in disgust and sadness._

_Unshed tears are seen in the eyes of all that still lives. They caused this. They knew that, they acknowledged it. But that didn't mean they had to like it. If only they had been able to prevent it._

_A girl with dark brown hair rubs her topaz colored orbs, struggling to stop the tears that are flowing freely from her eyes._

_"Why? Why does this have to happen to us? We…we didn't even do anything!" the girl wailed, tears spilling out of her eyes. Besides her stood a man with dark green hair pulled her into a hug as she collapsed._

_"Shhh…please stop crying Faith. Please stop" he whispered, running a hand through the girl's hair in an attempt to quiet the sobbing brunet. A girl with dark blue hair kneels besides her lover and sister, gently inclosing them into a gentle hug. The man stood up, helping the bluenet stand with the added weight of the sobbing girl._

_No one in the group had dry eyes as they surveyed the damage that they had caused, just for existing._

_"Why us, hm? That's a pretty damn good question Faith," Greed, the dark haired girl, whispers. "Us, because we can have no peace. The Hunters see to that. Us, because of the power that we hold that are said to rival that of the Gods; because we are the living entities of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Seven Heavenly Virtues."_

_"Us because it would seem like we deserve no freedom" a man with light golden hair and eyes says, tightly clutching the small toddler in his arms._

_"But why not, nii-sama? What did we do that's so wrong? What did we do that makes the Hunters think that we don't deserve freedom?" A teen with sandy blonde hair asked, his grey-gold eyes simmering with hurt and fear._

_Silence meet the teens' ears, before a teen with amethyst purple eyes, her waist length tri-colored hair fluttering softly behind her, looked up at the blood red moon that hung in the inky black sky. Her soft voice easily cut through the screams of those in pain._

_"You have yet to regain all your full memories Hope, so it is understandable that you do not remember why it is the Hunters think that we do not deserve to walk upon Mother like normal Humans," she said, her eyes downcast. Hope looked up curiously at the teen, not even blinking in shock when a mirror image of the teen appeared besides the tri-colored teen. Like the first, she had long, tri-colored hair pulled up into a high pony tail, allowing the long locks to fall past her shoulder blades in soft waves. Her dark amethyst colored eyes were bright against her tanned skin as she gazed into grey-gold._

_"The Hunters fear us because of our power. And like all Humans, they fear those who are more powerful then them. As such, they aim to destroy us, and any decedents that we might have, to stop our power from spreading. This has been going on since Mother and Father created us. The Hunters fear that we will destroy the world, when we had been created to protect the World." The teen continued for her twin._

_A woman with blonde hair and violet eyes looked at the two girls, rolling her eyes even as she said, "Foresight, Fortitude. Get your head out of the clouds. We're not all powerful. There are still the Gods, Mother, and Father."_

_"Lust is right. And if you don't want to count the Gods, then don't forget the Millennium Items. They are just as powerful as we, perhaps even more powerful." A young boy with dark black hair said, rubbing a pale hand over his onyx black eyes. Although he looked young, his voice was filled with wisdom that should only belong to someone a lot older then him. Lust nodded her head in agreement._

_Hope looked over at Faith, shooting her a small smile. Both were the second youngest of their respective groups, being at the tender ages of fifteen, though Pride, the small boy with black hair, was currently twelve. He was the first one of all of them to regain his memories of his past lives; though seeing as how he was the First of the Sins to have been created, it's understandable for the pre-teen to regain all of his memories before the others. _

_Fortitude noticed the smile that Hope gave Faith, and smiled at the innocence that radiated through the two. They were the youngest out of all the gathered people; the last of the Heavenly Virtues to be created by Mother and Father. With their memories still awakening within their dreams, they were still able to smile; to be innocent. Their innocence lifted everyone's spirits, making them all remember what it means to smile. Greed smiled as she walked over to Hope and Justice, Faith lying gently in her arms. Bending down, the dark haired girl set Faith onto the ground besides Hope, who in return wrapped an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders, a slight blush dusting his tanned cheeks when the young girl smiled brightly at him._

_"Aw, how touching. It seems you vile creatures finally learned how to show emotions!" A high-pitched voice rang out, startling the people that stood in the clearing. All who were standing whipped around in a panic, while those on the ground quickly stood as the elder Sins and Virtues quickly gathered around the younger, summoning their weapons as they quickly scanned the area._

_"I wouldn't even bother, if I were you. We have you surrounded." The girl's voice sang in mock cheerfulness. It was Greed who spotted the location of the voice first. "There!" she said, pointing up to the shadowed figure. Everyone's attention quickly diverted to where the Hunter was standing, not even ten meters away, before some looked away in disgust and embarrassment. The Hunter – a female if the clothes were anything to go by- was wearing a pair of tight black leggings showing off the various daggers strapped to her legs underneath a bright pink skirt that was to short for any of their likings. Her torso was covered by a black Hunters jacket vest, falling down to her waist before pooling out over her hips to rest just above her black leather high heeled boots. Under the vest rested a dull purple colored sleeveless-shirt that easily showed her C-cupped breasts. Her face was surrounded by the hood atop her vest preventing anyone from identifying the Hunter._

_All of the Sins and Virtues tensed when they saw the Phoenix clutching a Hyssop plant in its talons emblem on the woman's chest, along with a large sword, easily as tall and wide as the woman. Fortitude and Foresight glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes. It was __**her**__. The Head Hunter – The Mistress Rhea._

_"You fucking bitch! Why are you here? Why are you attacking the Humans, __**your**__people, when we have obeyed the Treaties written and sealed by your Ancestors!" Greed shouted, her golden eyes flashing dangerously._

_"Oh naughty, naughty vial Sin! What foul language you are using Greed-san! You should learn some manners!" the women chided, before thrusting out her hand. A dark purple bolt of light erupted from her palm and shot towards the surprised Greed._

_Greed cried out in pain as the light hit her in the chest, sending her spiraling backwards before landing with a sickening '__**THUMP' **__on the ground__. Two pairs of amethyst eyes widen as they realized that the dark purple magic was none other than shadow magic._

_"GREED!" Envy shouted in concern, running towards his adopted sister._

_"Oh no you don't!" the woman cackled, another flash of shadow magic flying towards the green haired man._

_"No! Envy!" Justice cried, leaping in front of his taller lover and taking the brunt of the magic. A scream ripped through the blonde's lips as the magic coursed through his body before forcing his body into the stunned Envy, who had just reached his unconscious sister when the Mistress had thrown the blast. Everyone's eyes widen in shock as the two Sins and Virtue were thrown backwards over a nearby ridge._

_"Nii-sama!" Hope cried as he tried to run towards his fallen brother. Faith and Pride grabbed onto his arms and held him back, tears streaming down Faith's face; Pride's face was expressionless, though to those who knew him well could see the worry and concern for his siblings. "Let me go! Please! Let me go! I have to help!"_

_Fortitude looked at Foresight, tears streaming down her own face, before redirecting her attention to the women standing in the shadows._

_"How? How did you get Shadow Magic?" Foresight shouted, catching the attention of the other three._

_Pride's eyes widen in shock. "S-shadow magic?" They all knew what Shadow Magic was, seeing as they had witnessed its creation when a jealous witch tried to overtake her brother's throne when she, as the first-born, should have gotten it. When it had been created, they, along with Mother, Father and the Gods quickly intervened before the witch could cause any damage to the Balance, sending the destructive magic to another realm, where it could grow. By nature, Shadow Magic was destructive and chaotic, so in an attempt to regain Balance, they created Light magic, to calm the forces of the dark magic. Eventually, they brought the Shadow and Light Magic back to their world with the condition that only those with strong wills and hearts could ever use the magic. _

_The women smirked from beneath her hood. "It's amazing what a woman can do with a little bit of…persuading" she purred seductively, elegantly flicking her coat back to reveal the source of her Magic. The others gasped in shock and outrage. There, hanging onto her waist sat the eight Millennium Items of Egypt. The very same items that were supposed to be with their owners, hidden away from the woman who now had them in her possession._

_"No," Foresight breathed, despair and fear clenching at her soul. Fortitude lifted her head to glare at the Hunter. "Where did you get those! What have you done-" Fortitude cried, her eyes filled with tears as she choked on her words._

_"What the hell did you do to them you crazy bitch!" Foresight shouted, her dark amethyst eyes blazing with untold anger. The woman laughed as she gently caressed the Millennium Puzzles, smirking at the glares she received._

_"Simple. I made them hate you. I showed them truth about you vial beings. I showed them the unnatural beings you were. I opened their eyes to the Way of Kronos." She said smugly. "And when I asked if I could use their power in order to defeat you, they gladly gave the Millennium Items to me," she said, cackling sinisterly at the looks of disbelief on their faces._

_"You liar! They would never abandon us!" Foresight shouted in desperation. Fortitude stood still, her eyes wide in shock. "I know who you are…" she breathed._

_The Mistress snapped her head in Fortitude's direction. "What was that?" _

_"I know who you are!" She said again, reorganization flashing through her eyes. Spinning on her heel, she turned to Foresight. "Foresight! Its-" she was cut off as a thin katana penetrated her chest. Foresight's eyes widened as she looked down._

_"NO! Imouto!" Foresight cried as she caught her baby sisters body as it fell to the ground, the katana still buried in her chest. Amethyst eyes were dull with pain as Death came to the girl. Fortitude raised a shaky hand up to Foresight's face, a small smile on her lips, blood trickling through. "Aneki…I-I k-know wh-who t-the Mistress is…__**i-its-"**_

Amethyst eyes shot open as a small petite girl with tri-colored hair quickly sat up, sweat pouring down her pale face mixing with the tears that poured out of her eyes. Bringing a shaky hand up to her pale and drawn face, she gently carded her thin fingers through her red on black hair, her golden blonde bangs momentarily blending in with the longer strands of hair, before quickly falling back into place. Looking down, the petite teen sighed distractedly when she saw that her shirt was covered in blood; a diamond shaped hole barely seen through the rusty brown mess on her shirt. With another sigh, the girl looked at the black Kuriboh clock on her bed side table, cursing quietly when she saw that it was six forty-five in the morning.

She had twenty-five minutes until Homeroom.

"Did I not set my alarm clock again?" she exclaimed, quickly pushing her covers off her sweat laden body.

Shakily getting out of bed, the teen stumbled towards the bathroom that was attached to her room and slowly peeled off her extra large Naruto t-shirt, wincing as the dried up blood tugged on the still fresh wound. Throwing the shirt on the ground –damn it, that was one of her favorites to! - she surveyed the damage.

Her pale skin was paler then what it usually was, which was saying a lot. Along her chest was a three inch line, piercing straight through a red tattoo that looked like a snake or dragon eating its tail that rested just above her C-cup breasts. She pressed a finger near the edges of the wound, hissing in pain at the tenderness of the cut. Sighing, she dropped her hand down again and closed her eyes, concentrating on speeding up the regenerative ability that came with all the Homunculi. When she opened them again, she saw that the wound had closed itself up, pale red and white skin glistening with sweat. A few red sparks was seen in the mirror, and she turned just in time to see the entrance wound of the katana close itself up in a flash of red.

She quickly ran a finger up and down her spine, checking for any lasting damage, before smirking slightly when she found none.

"Good. We can go swimming still today," Yūgi said happily as she stripped out of the rest of her clothes. Humming softly, she turned on the hot water, letting it steam up the bathroom before turning on the cold water. Once the water was perfect –in her opinion at least- she stepped into the spacious shower and closed her eyes in bliss for a moment, enjoying the hot water cascading down her body before she opened them and began to wash her long tri-colored hair.

In her opinion, that was the only problem with having long hair. It took to much damn time to clean it. Sometimes, she thought about cutting it, but both Yóuxì and her Jii-chan forbade her from ever cutting it more than a few inches at a time.

After cleaning her body and shaving (something she should never have done in the first place; why, oh why didn't she listen to Katrina-sensei? Oh, right; she has authority-issues. Stupid genes), she stepped out of the shower, turning the water off as she grabbed her fluffy white towel. Wrapping it around her petite waist, she grabbed another towel and began to dry her hair as she walked out of the bathroom; a cloud of steam following her. Humming softly, she went to her closet and grabbed her school uniform. Turning around, the young girl let out a small, terrified scream when she saw a figure sitting on her bed, dark amethyst eyes filled with mirth.

The petite girl scowled in annoyance as she threw her clothes at the figure on the bed.

"Yóuxì-baka! Not cool!" Yūgi growled in annoyance. The figure on the bed doubled over in laughter revealing long tri-colored hair similar to Yūgi's own locks framing lightly tanned skin.

"Oh jeez, Imouto, don't go and throw a hissy fit now. It was funny!" Yóuxì exclaimed, bending down and picking up her sister's fallen clothes, gently folding them before placing it neatly on the bed. Yūgi huffed and crossed her arms.

"What ever, Aneki," Yūgi muttered. "So why are you in my room?" Yūgi questioned, just as her door slammed open. Both girls jumped in shock, Yūgi slipping on the edge of her towel before falling on the ground; Yóuxì fell off the bed, landing in a crumpled heap atop of Yūgi. Groaning in discomfort at the suddenness of falling they turned as one to glare at the persons who had thrown open the door.

Standing in the doorway stood a pair of spiky haired teens; red trimming surrounding midnight black hair. Golden blonde bangs framed narrow crimson amethyst and crimson eyes that lay atop lightly tanned skin; though one teen was darker than the others. Worry clouded the two boy's eyes as they quickly looked around for any signs of danger, before coming to a rest upon the crumpled heap on the floor.

All four teens promptly blushed; Yūgi reaching down and making sure her towel covered all of her private parts.

The two newcomers quickly looked away, faces red in embarrassment.

"Ehem, we heard a, ah, a s-scream and we wanted to make sure that everything was okay…" the teen with tanned skin muttered. "So umm…yeah…okay, we're gonna go…"

And with that, they quickly left, faces aflame, though remembering to shut the door behind them.

Both girls sat on the ground, a little stunned, before Yūgi let out a small, hysterical giggle.

"Their faces…" Yūgi muttered. A wary grin began to creep up on the elder sister's face.

"They were so embarrassed," Yóuxì grinned. Both girls were now looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"You would think," Yūgi snickered, "that after spending three years within our minds when they were trapped within the Millennium Puzzles, they'd be used to seeing us without many clothes on."

Yóuxì snorted, and with that, the two girls began to laugh, sounding much like hyenas, according to their Jii-chan who sat downstairs, drinking a cup of strong green tea.

Finally, the twins calmed down, enabling Yūgi to push her sister off of her and stand, brushing off any dust that rested on her being. "Have you already showed Aneki?"

Yóuxì nodded, "Hai, I did. I originally came in here to see if I could borrow one of your uniforms; mine are all dirty," she said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head at the glare Yūgi sent her.

"Baka," Yūgi muttered, rolling her eyes when the teen on her bed smiled cheekily. Yūgi went over to her closet and grabbed another pair of the standard blue jean skirt, pink overcoat that went over the white button up long sleeved shirt. Tossing the clothes to her sister, Yūgi went over to her dresser and grabbed two thigh high black socks, her sports bra, and her boy briefs (why girls insisted on wearing those lacy things called thongs baffled the amethyst eyed teen). Both girls quickly got dressed, though neither put on their coats just yet.

"Yóuxì, will you put my hair in a pony tail for me?" Yūgi asked, grinning when the other teen nodded. She ran to her bathroom and grabbed her Dark Magician brush and tossed it to her sister, who easily caught it. Sitting on her knees, she waited patiently for Yóuxì to finish brushing her hair and pulling it up into a high ponytail.

"Hey Yóuxì?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember the Send from last night?" Yóuxì paused in her brushing, inhaling deeply before continuing brushing the knots out of Yūgi's hair.

"Hai."

"Will you allow me to watch what happened afterwards?"

Yóuxì didn't have to ask what she meant by 'afterwards'; it was fairly easy to guess that Yūgi wanted to know what happened after she had 'died'. Using the large navy blue scrunchie that Yūgi had handed her, Yóuxì quickly tied her sisters hair, smiling when the red and black locks cascaded down the petite teen's back. "Hai, Imouto."

Yūgi smiled tightly and looked at Yóuxì, who just nodded stiffly at the younger. Yūgi quickly clambered onto her large, queen sized bed and knelt in front of Yóuxì. Yóuxì sifted until she too was on her knees in front of her sister. Bringing up her hands, she placed one hand on her sister's forehead, the other on her Ouroboros. Both teens closed their eyes, before they were pulled into Yóuxì's Memory.

"_**Fo**__rtitude!" Foresight cried out, her eyes wide with fear when her sister stopped breathing, her amethyst colored eyes rolling up into her head. "Fortitude, no! Y-you can't leave me! You promised!" _

"_Aw, is the itty bitty baby crying over the loss of its 'sister'?" that sickeningly sweet voice called out; taunting, malicious. Foresight felt her teeth clench as she silently watched her sister's body turn gray before grumbling to dust. Summoning Senken, she slowly stood, gently wiping her tears from her face. _

"_You fucking bitch," she whispered, her hands tightening around her black and amethyst Hankyu. The woman stopped laughing only to turn her attention to the tri-colored teen. _

"_What did you say?" the woman hissed_

"_I said," Foresight said, her voice louder, "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" with those words, Foresight spun on her heal, her maroon, black, and golden hair flying as she pulled back the string on her bow, a crimson red arrow with light purple streaks flowing through it, much like veins carrying blood. With a war cry, Foresight released the arrow at the mysterious woman, who let out a sharp, gasping command. _

_With a loud __**'**__**clang'**__, the fast moving arrow that had once been just a blur as it crossed ten meters in two seconds was deflected, burying itself into a nearby oak tree. Determined to bury one of his arrows into her sister's killer, Foresight let lose a volley of arrows, firing three arrows at once. Everyone in the clearing gasped in shock as each and every one of the twenty-seven arrows were deflected by either a loud clang from something metallic or from the shadowy purple mist of Shadow Magic. _

_The woman let out a high pitched laugh, making all cringe at the noise. "Did you honestly think you could try to attack me?" she asked. "You are fools! You thought that I would not have my men protecting me from your attacks?" As she said these words, she snapped her fingers, causing six figures to appear from the shadows. Foresight felt her heart stop as she caught sight of just __**who **__they were._

"_No..." she whispered, staring into the faces of the former Pharaoh's of Egypt, Pharaoh Neferkheperure-waenre Atem and Pharaoh Neferkheperure-waenre __Aknamkanon__IV 'Yami', the Former King of Thieves, Akefia 'Bakura' Ahmose, the ex-megalomaniac Marik Ahmose, and the CEO of the worlds leading gaming company, Kaiba Seto. Around their necks sat the Shadow's of the Items they controlled. Their eyes were all blank, though hatred and anger were etched into their faces. Pride sent a quick look at Lust and Foresight, both nodding in understanding. The Mistress was controlling them. _

_Pursing her lips, Foresight lowered her Hankyu slightly, not willing to shot her family. The Mistress smirked underneath her hood and snapped her fingers again. The remaining Sins and Virtues felt their eyes widen as the six disappeared, only for them to reappear in front of them. Foresight quickly brought Senken in front of her, her knees wobbling at the force of the impact where her Hankyu and Atem's sword clashed together. Similar clangs were heard as Seto appeared in front of Lust, his Kaskara nearly decapitating the blonde woman's head. She growled in annoyance as she dodge the long blade, her tessen disappearing from her hands as she threw them at the brunet, who dodged them as well. Hope and Faith threw themselves away from each other as Bakura and Marik appeared behind and in front of them, their scythe's creating a large crater in the ground from the dual attack. Summoning their weapons, a pair of solid black seven inch sais and a dark blue, six foot three section staff, they simultaneously attacked the two Darknesses._

_Knowing that they were inexperienced, as they were still Awakening, Pride quickly commanded his shadows to send out a volley of kunai, blinking in surprise when they were all countered with a long katana. Getting into a defensive position, the Eldest Child readied his shadows, only to falter when he saw the fresh blood dripping from the tip of the katana. Anger filled onyx black eyes as the Sin glared at his opponent._

"_You killed her!" He did not whisper it, nor did he shout it, but all in the clearing clearly heard what the black haired boy had said. Foresight turned to Pride in surprise, her heart clenching painfully when she saw just __**who**__he was talking to._

"_Yami..."_

_The ex-Pharaoh did nothing to acknowledge what the Sin had said, instead lunging at the boy, hopping to catch him off guard, though it did not work, as Pride quickly reigned in his shadows, before repelling them outward, catching Yami inside of the blast. Foresight was quickly brought back to his own opponent when attempted to slash his back open. _

"_**It is very disrespectful to turn your back to your opponent, boy, as well as foolish,**__" __Atem chided mockingly, raising Chike so it was level with her forehead. Foresight winced at the Egyptian's voice. It was...disturbing to hear Atem speak like that; like he was enjoying attacking people, attacking __**her**__. It was eerily similar to when Atem and Yami had first appeared; when all they did was take over their bodies forcefully and attack those who were hurting them, not caring at all about how their victims like after they were done 'playing' with them. Shivering slightly, Foresight steeled herself, raising Senken while summoning another arrow to aim at Atem's head. _

"_And it is disrespectful when one mocks their opponent," Foresight retorted, firing off a dark red arrow with white veins running through it. Atem dodged easily, flipping over backwards before running forwards, Chike grasped tightly in both hands as he swung the flyssa at the young woman's head. Foresight quickly brought Senken up to block the fatal strike, using the force and momentum of the flyssa to flip around the sword and Atem, kicking her legs out beneath her to knock the Egyptian King to the ground. Atem grunted in slight pain as he hit the ground, but quickly rolled over when Foresight slammed her Hankyu where Atem's chest would have been. _

_Atem, seeing that the Virtue had overextended herself with that blow, quickly took advantage of the woman's unbalanced form, feigning an attack to her armpit before kicking her legs out from under her. Letting out a small 'oomph' as she fell, Foresight placed one hand in front of her, throwing her body weight forward, somersaulting underneath Atem's legs while using the tip of her bow to cut the man's legs. Atem hissed and spun around, swinging Chike in a large, sweeping horizontal arc in an attempt to harm the teen, growling when she rolled underneath it again. _

_Using the somersault to propel herself to the side, Foresight quickly strung Senken and took aim as she landed in genuflecting position and quickly fired a volley of arrows, aiming for all of the points that would take Atem down without killing him. Dark amethyst eyes narrowed when she saw the ex-Pharaoh dodge the arrows, never pausing in sending as many arrows at him as possible without draining her reserves to much. She was already exhausted from earlier after fighting against Kronos. She grinned slightly when she saw the tri-colored Pharaoh get hit with three of her arrows, one in each leg and another in his shoulder, feeling slightly guilty at what she had done. She shook her head; the person standing before her wasn't Atem; he was the Mistress Rhea's current body's puppet, along with the others._

_Shifting her feet so she was squatting, Foresight slowly stood, never ceasing her attack against Atem, who was slowly inching forwards with each dodge of an arrow. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Pride propelling himself forwards with his shadows, a pair of kunai's in each hand as he swiped them at younger Pharaoh's chest. She saw as Yami bent backwards, displaying the flexibility from years of training under Healer Isis with his brother and 'sister', Mana, back in his time, before twisting his body into a spin, bringing his Katana upwards in a horizontal slash towards Pride's exposed belly. Foresight mentally breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the Eldest disappear into his shadow's, only to reappear behind the now standing Yami. Pursing her lips, she returned her attention back to Atem, still firing her arrows. To her left, standing back to back, stood Hope and Faith, fighting off Bakura and Marik. Foresight felt pride in her soul at the two youngest. Even though they did not remember everything, their Will to Live was still there, like always. Foresight grimaced when she saw Lust's shirt come undone more than it already was, revealing her very large double D cups. Honestly, how she managed to move like astounded the Virtue. _

_All of a sudden, the remaining Sins and Virtues felt their eyes widen as they felt a the energies of more people approaching. More Hunters. The Mistress noticed it as well, and started laughing. _

"_You should give up, Creatures! My Children are coming!" she laughed, smirking when her opponent snarled at her. "You are going to die~" _

_And in her heart, Foresight new she was correct. Already, she could feel her muscles burning, her energy depleting with each dodge, thrust, kick, and arrow. And she knew that the others were feeling the same. For a second, she thought about; thought about giving up. But she quickly shock that thought away when she looked at the spot where her sister, her Imouto, had died, and determination filled her immortal soul. Never. She would never give up. She had lost most of her sisters and brothers already, but she could still protect the ones that were still alive. Judging by the looks on the others faces, they felt the same as her. _

_Her grip on Senken tightened, her head raising defiantly, as she said, "Never!" With a cry, she launched herself at Atem, surprising the hypnotized ex-Spirit who scrambled to recover, but wasn't given the chance when Foresight whirled around, smashing her heel into the man's temple, causing him to crumple immediately. Suddenly she was lifted into the air, just as a bolt of tainted Shadow Magic destroyed where she had landed after hitting Atem. Looking up, she saw that Pride was the one who had grabbed her, using the shadow's in the trees to propel them forward. Landing on the ground in front of Lust, who was driving Seto closer to Bakura and Marik, Foresight started to get up, but was unable to due to Pride's grip on her arm tightening. _

"_Pride, let me go! We have to help –"_

"_Foresight, shut up." Pride snapped. Foresight blinked in shock. Pride grimaced. "Gomen Foresight, but you are needed else where." Foresight was confused. _

"_What do you mean?"_

_Pride stared at her. "Foresight, you are an idiot." _

"_Oi!"_

"_Foresight you need to go over to Greed, Envy, and Justice and make sure they're all right, then you need to Send this encounter with the Mistress to you and Fortitude." Foresight felt her eyes widen in disbelief, shock, anger, and embarrassment. Oh, she __**was**__stupid._

"_R-Right," Foresight stammered, nodding her head. Pride looked her in the eyes, before lunging over and wrapping his small arms around her waist. _

"_Be careful, Sister; you are weak right now, so you need to watch your reservoirs when you Send your past-selves this message." Pride murmured. "We have already lost so many, Sister; I don't...no I __**can't **__lose you too." Foresight nodded, and wrapped her arms around Pride. Most of the time, Pride was a grown-up trapped in a kids body, but right now, he was a little twelve year old boy, concerned for his sister. _

"_I promise, I'll be careful, Pride-chan," Foresight nodded, dropping a kiss onto raven hair, before releasing the pre-teen and pulling away. "I'll promise I'll be careful, if you do the same."_

_A small smile twitched at the boys lips, before it was quickly wiped off his face. "I promise. Now go." Foresight gave a curt nod, before running over towards the cliff that her brothers and sister had fallen in. Not hesitating, she threw herself off, feeling the wind rush past her. Twisting her body around, she aimed her Hankyu at the edge of the cliff and shot off a steel arrow, using her magic to attach a rope to it to help slow down her fall. She winced in pain as the rope dug into her wrist, her shoulders screaming as they were nearly dislocated from the jerk. Gritting her teeth, she looked down, quickly spotting her fallen siblings and jumped the rest of the way down. _

_As soon as her feet touched the ground, she ran towards the prone bodies, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw that they were all breathing. Greed and Justice were unconscious, their faces pale as sweat streamed down their faces. Justice had a large cut on his forehead, while Greed's arm looked broken, though Foresight wasn't surprised to see they hadn't healed yet. Their regenerative abilities were probably working on forcing out the tainted Shadow Magic._

_Envy wasn't bleeding, and had no visible wounds, though there was dried blood on the back of his neck and clothes. He, too was unconscious, though when Foresight took a closer look, she knew why, and a pit of dread filled her stomach._

"_You baka, Envy," she whispered, gently moving Greed and Justice from his arms. "You used up most of your strength preventing you guys from falling over the edge and plummeting to death, but then you go and land on a skeleton."_

_And indeed, there, sitting underneath the unconscious Sin, was a long since decayed skeleton, his arm going halfway into the center of Envy's back, close to his beating heart. "Your lucky we can't get blood diseases," she tsked as she turned the teen onto his side, and quickly ripped the bone out. She watched as immediately, red sparks surrounded the wound, and nodded, satisfied that he would be alright, before standing and dusting off her hands. Moving over to the wall, she sliced her hand open with Envy's kyoketsu-shoge, Valhalla._

_With precise movements, she began to draw what looked like runes onto the surface of the cliff using her blood as the ink. It took her a minute to draw the necessary runes, having long ago shortened the rune pattern from it's thirty minute prep to a minute. She hesitated a minute, before writing the numbers forty-five and eight-hundred and ten in the center of the swirling runes. Taking a step back, she nodded to herself, before looking up into the blood red moon._

"_Yóuxì, this is the future. Our family is almost gone, our loved ones dead, and the Hunters are almost succeeding in their quest to destroy us. Yūgi, as I am sure you got some of the dream as well, I hope you remember who the Mistress is, though I doubt you will. You never seemed to remember them before." Here, Foresight snorted lightly. "What you need to know is this: the date is 31 August 2014. The War broke out shortly after school in the year 2012 ended. I can not remember the date exactly, though it should be soon after you get this Sending. Kronos escaped his prison sometime before you should receive this Sending, so you must, absolutely __**must **__contact the Gods, Mother, and Father and inform them of this Future. You have to stop the Mistress from winning. _

"_If need be, talk to Jono; he will help you. He knows more about the Hunter's than anyone else." Foresight said, and as she opened her mouth, an explosion sounded from above her. Her head snapped up, gazing up at the top of the cliff in fear. "I have to go. I will try another sending a few days after this if the Future is still the same." Foresight said urgently, her eyes never leaving the cliff. She raised her Hankyu, and pulled back, aiming an white arrow at the center of the cliff. Just as she was about to release it, she paused, then sighed._

"_Tell them. Tell them about us; everything about us. They need to know. You saw what happened; I-I don't want to watch my sister's lover kill her again; I can't. It was painful once; it would kill me to know it happened again because we didn't tell them and let the Mistress get her hands on them." And with those words, she fired the __**arrow.**_

Yūgi's eyes slowly opened, gazing into her elder twin's eyes, so like her own, but different.

"That is a terrible future," she whispered. Yóuxì nodded in wordless agreement. The two sat in silence, silently mourning the lost lives of the future. They both jumped, however, when they heard their Jii-chan's old, but strong voice hollered up at them from the living room.

"Yóuxì, Yūgi, hurry up! You only have ten minutes until school starts!" Both girls looked at each other, than at the clock in panic. He was right; ten minutes left.

"SHIT!" the twin Hikari's cried, jumping off of Yūgi's bed, absently replying to Sugoroku's shout of 'Don't cuss!' with a 'Gomen' before running out of the room, remembering at the last second to grab their jackets, sprinting down the stairs two at a time.

"Don't run on the stairs!"

"Gomen Jii-chan!" they cried again, slowing down a bit as the reached the last few steps, before rushing into the living room/dining room of their house. There sat their Jii-chan, drinking his green tea calmly at the table with Atem and Yami, both of who blushed a little at seeing the two girls. Jii-chan grinned a little as he sipped his tea; ah, young love. He remembered when he had first met his wife, Sen. He had been head over heals in love with the woman, but couldn't, for the life of him, bring himself to tell her. It took the brown haired woman kissing him full on the lips that made him man up and ask her out on a date.

"Ohayou gozaimasu my girls," Surogoku said cheerfully, pushing a plate of bacon cheese egg sandwiches on sourdough bread towards the two girls, who shot him a grateful look to their Ojii-san.

"Ohayou Jii-chan!" they said together as they sat at the table and began to put on their shoes after grabbing them from in front of the door.

"Sabaah al-khay, Yóuxì, Yūgi. May Ra's light bless you upon this day." Atem said, Yami mimicking his words.

"Ohayou Atem, Yami. May Ra's light bless you upon this day as well." Yóuxì replied as she stood up and pulled on her coat. "Jii-chan, do you need us to come back this afternoon?"

Surogoku shook his head. "Iie, you go and have your fun today Yóuxì, Yūgi. I've been running this shop for twenty-five years; I can handle one day by myself."

The four teens chuckled. "If your sure Jii-chan," Yūgi said as she grabbed her and Yóuxì's sandwiches, Yóuxì heading over to the hallway to grab their bags. "Just remember to call us if you need anything, okay?"

Surogoku rolled his eyes. "Hai, hai kaa-chan," the eighty-five year old man said sarcastically, causing Yūgi and Yóuxì to laugh loudly, Atem and Yami snickering as they two stood up. Yóuxì tossed the two ex-Pharaoh's their bags, which they easily caught, earning a disapproving stare from Surogoku.

"Gomen Jii-chan," she muttered, handing her snickering sister her bag. Surogoku pretended not to notice the smack the elder Mūto granddaughter gave the younger. He also pretended not to see as the normally sweet and gentle Mūto flip her sister the bird, causing both Atem and Yami to laugh.

"Hurry up girls, don't want the four of you to be late for school." Yóuxì and Yūgi nodded, before turning to each other.

"Cell phone." Yóuxì looked into her school bag, quickly finding the Docomo Fujitsu F-10D Arrows X Nvidia Tegra 3 cell phone.

"Check. Wallet?"

"Check." Yūgi said, patting her jacket. "Homework?"

"Check. You?"

"Check. Books?"

"Check. Keys."

"Ch- nope, wait, there on the Key rack." Yūgi said, going over to pick up the keys. "Check! Glasses?"

"Check and Check for Contacts to. Swim gear?"

"Check for us. Atem, Yami do - "

"It is a check for us as well Yūgi," Yami replied, grinning when the girls nodded and resumed their check list. It always amused the Egyptian brothers on how they always made a check list with whatever they do, though they do not discourage it any more. It was thanks to that check list that had allowed them to remember to grab the two point eight million plus yen they had managed to raise for the field trip to England.

"Alright, we are ready to go!" Yūgi and Yóuxì said cheerfully, causing the three males to shoot them amused looks.

Atem smiled and nodded towards Surogoku. "Maa al salama Jiddo. We shall see you when Ra is fading." Surogoku grinned at the four thousand year old Pharaoh. "Maa al salama, Atem-ouja, Aknamkanon IV-ouja."

"Jiddo, you do not have to call us that," Yami said, a faint blush on his cheeks from being referred to as King Aknamkanon IV, though he knew it was pointless. The old archeologist would always call them by their proper titles, as it was a 'sign of respect by acknowledging the last King's of Egypt'. To say that it greatly embarrassed the former Kings was an understatement.

Surogoku waved his hand, as if waving off his statement. "Pish posh, I shall call you whatever I wish to Atem, Yami. After all, I am you Jii-chan." here the man smirked, causing the young Pharaoh to roll his eyes.

"Leave it Sen; you know you will lose if you continue," Atem said when Yami opened his mouth to retort. Snapping his jaw shut, Yami glared at his brother playfully, before turning his attention to the twin Hikari's, only to find that they were gone.

Blinking in surprise, Yami asked, "Where did Yóuxì and Yūgi go?" Atem looked around in surprise, while Surogoku laughed at them.

"They left a few minutes ago," the old man said, returning to the newspaper in his paper. "Now, you better hurry; you only have a few minutes until the first bell rings." Panic crept into their eyes, before it quickly vanished, along with the two ex-Pharaohs, who were currently racing out the door.

"No running in the house!"

"'Ana 'āse!"

Surogoku shook his head fondly, before standing up and heading into the living room. He still had another hour before he had to open the game shop; in that time, he could catch up on _'Good Luck'_.

**~†º.º.º†~**

Tri-colored hair streamed behind them as Atem and Yami ran as fast as they could, dodging random pedestrians as they went towards the school building. Not even two minutes after leaving the Game Shop, they caught up with Yóuxì and Yūgi, both of whom were laughing at something. Yóuxì looked up and turned her head, grinning when she saw Atem and Yami sprinting towards them. She nudged her twin, who gave her a mock glare even as she smiled at the approaching ex-spirits.

"How long did it take you to realize that we were gone?" Yūgi asked, amusement lacing her voice. Atem and Yami, now standing besides the two girls, playfully scowled at the two, even as Atem replied, "About two minutes or so."

Yūgi and Yóuxì giggled at the disgruntled looks on their faces. "Sometimes I wonder how it was that you two even became Pharaoh's," Yóuxì remarked. Atem and Yami raised an eyebrow, causing her to continue. "I mean seriously; how do two Pharaoh's from over five thousand years ago not notice when someone leaves a room, much less a house?" Here, she mockingly shook her head. "What would your father and forefathers think, hm?"

Atem rolled his eyes, placing a hand between her shoulder blades. "Aywa, well if you insist on continuing this conversation, we will never reach the school Yóuxì." Atem said, laughing when, not only Yóuxì but Yūgi sped up in their walking, though his grin was wiped off his face when he heard the tall tale sound of the warning bell ringing in the distance.

All four of the teens stopped and looked at each other for a few moments, before speeding off towards the school.

"Aie, we can't be late!" Yūgi cried, running as fast as her short legs could. "We've never been late! Not once in the twelve years we've been going to school!"

"Imouto, shut up and run!" Yóuxì snapped, grabbing onto the younger girls hand and picking up the pace. It was a well known fact that Yóuxì was the fastest of the twins, though no one knew why, as they were both the same height and weight.

"Yala, yala Yūgi, Yóuxì!" Yami said. Both he and Atem were much farther ahead, having been a good four inches taller than the two girls, though they were the shortest males out of all their friends.

"Shut up! You have long legs!" they cried together, causing Atem to roll his eyes while Yami snickered. Just as they were nearing the school, both the girls were picked up by their waists when a long tanned arm curled around them, causing them to shriek in surprise. Atem and Yami spun around to see what was the matter, only to laugh at the sight meeting their eyes.

Holding them up as if they were sacks of potatoes was Jōnouchi Katsuya, eighteen year old junior at Domino High, best friends of Yóuxì and Yūgi, and boyfriend of one Kaiba Seto. Said Kaiba was running behind their blond friend, along with his younger brother, Mokuba, whose raven black hair was streaming behind him, as he refused to keep it as short as his nii-sama's own brown locks.

"Sabaah al-khay Jōnouchi! May Ra's light bless you upon this day! And to you as well, Set and Mokuba!" Yami called back cheerfully, purposely calling Seto by his pasts name. The reincarnated High Priest glared at his younger cousin, before returning his attention to his phone, which he was busy talking on while he ran.

"Ohayou Atè, Yami! May Ra's light bless ya as well!" the blonde replied cheerfully, easily catching up to the two teens, Yóuxì and Yūgi still in his arms, though they had relaxed considerably now that they knew who was grabbing them. Mokuba repeated the same greetings while Seto just waved at them, arguing rapidly with whoever was on the phone in faced paced French.

"Jou, that was really rude of you to pick us up like that!" Yóuxì said, smacking him on his chest. Jōnouchi winced a little; damn, that girl could hit _hard_.

"Gomen Yóuxì, but ya guys looked like ya could use some help, so I thought that I could, ya know, help ya out."

Yūgi huffed and crossed her arms against her chest, turning her pouting amethyst orbs onto the now twitching blonde. "But you scared us," she said, sniffling slightly. Jōnouchi winced slightly.

"Gomen Yū-chan, Yó-chan, didn't mean ta scare ya." Jōnouchi apologized to the two. Yóuxì and Yūgi sighed lightly, and opened their mouths to forgive the teen, when he said, "By the way, I think ya need ta lay off the Burger King."

The twins froze, and slowly turned their heads to look up to the oblivious blonde. Besides him, Seto sighed. Why oh why did he have a lover with 'Stick-your-foot-in-your-mouth' disease?

"Excuse us?" the girls asked sweetly, though it was belayed by the underlying of annoyance and anger in their voices. Jōnouchi's eyes widened commercially as he finally realized what he said. Atem and Yami immediately were put on edge because of That Voice. That Voice only caused trouble, as they both knew well enough. They glanced at each other, silently communicating between each other, before they both nodded and quickly fell back until they were besides Mokuba, who had been running slightly behind Seto. Both teens reached down and grabbed the pre-teen in their arms, ignoring his squawk of surprise and protest, and quickly began to run faster.

Jōnouchi, noticing what the two were doing, let out an indignant noise of betrayal, shouting "TRAITORS!" at them as they ran towards the fast approaching school building. A few pedestrians looked at him strangely, though some of the other late students at Domino High looked at him in sympathy before quickly speeding up themselves.

Yóuxì and Yūgi grinned at each other evilly, causing Jōnouchi to begin sweating. The quote from _'The Mourning Bride_' by William Congreve, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorned' seemed to apply greatly to this statement.

Jōnouchi turned to look at his boyfriend, only to blanch when he realized that he was now alone, with only clueless pedestrians walking past him.

"Don't kill me!" was the last thing that left the blonde's mouth before the twins escaped his arms and dragged him into an alley way, which was followed by a blood curdling scream.

The three self-preserving males plus one now understanding pre-teen winced, along with the few others running past and/or besides them at the desperate cry and scream. Yami and Atem risked a glance over their shoulders and quickly blanched when they saw Jōnouchi being dragged into the alley.

"Seto-nii-sama, I believe you are going to have to find a new boyfriend," Mokuba whispered, staring wide eyed at his nii-sama's boyfriend as he finally disappeared behind the alley way. Seto sighed when he heard his otouto's words, still arguing with whoever was on the phone.

Yami and Atem nodded, slowing to a stop as the reached the gates of the school. Coming to a stop, the ex-Pharaoh's gentle set the youngest Kaiba on his feet, Yami ruffling his hair while Atem quickly fixed the young boy's uniform for him.

"'Ana 'āse, Mokuba for picking you up like that." Atem apologized. Mokuba waved off his apologize.

"It's alright Atem-nii. I understand completely." the pre-teen said, before shuddering. Turning to look up at the brothers and Seto, who had finally hung up with whoever he had been talking to, he asked, "Are all girls like that?"

"Aywa/Hai," came the simultaneous response. Mokuba shuddered. "They're scary."

"Aywa/Hai," came the response again. Mokuba sighed. "Alright Seto-nii-sama, I'll see you after school, right?"

Seto nodded. "Hai, we'll pick you up over by the Sakura tree." Mokuba nodded and gave his brother a hug, before quickly running over to a group of his friends that were waiting for him by the front of the school.

Seto turned to the two ex-Pharaoh's, raising an eyebrow at the smug looks on their faces. "What?" he snapped, pushing past them towards the lockers to put on his indoor shoes. Atem and Yami trailed behind him, moving over to their own lockers.

"Nothing Set, just thinking of how great a father you will be when you and Jōnouchi decided to complete the bond fully," Yami said, slipping his feet into his shoes. Seto felt his face flush lightly, quickly sending a glare at his ancient cousins.

"Silence, you insufferable Pharaohs!" Atem and Yami snickered quietly underneath their breathes while Seto turned on his heel to head to their class, mentally groaning when he remembered they were on the third floor. Why in the name of Anubis did it have to be on the third floor?

Seto quickly tuned his ancient cousins out as the tried to get him to react to being 'sensitive' and 'being a good father'. Inside his mind, the brunet grinned to himself. It had taken almost a year and six months, but they had finally managed to break the training that had been given to the Ancient Kings since birth. Well, mostly broke the training. No matter what they would do, everyone had accepted the fact that Atem and Yami would still retain certain parts of their personality. No longer were they a mask of no emotions, soldiers and pillars for their people and the Gods. Now, they were average teenagers with proper etiquette and knowledge of ancient Egypt. They all knew that Atem and Yami would never be normal; heck if he hadn't been reincarnated into the modern era, he would be having just as much trouble as they were adapting to the new environment and customs, but they were normal enough to pass without being questioned.

Once again, Seto grudgingly thanked his adopted father for training with computers. Thanks to the grueling lectures and lessons, Seto was now one of the worlds best hackers. With a little bit of hacking, some well placed memory charms, and a few favors, Atem and Yami were officially Mesunuti Atem and Mesunuti Aknamkanon IV 'Yami' of El-Mahalla El-Kubra, Egypt.

According to their 'birth file', Mesunuti Atem was born in Samanoud Central Hospital on 29 June 1995, while his younger brother, Aknamkanon IV (named after their deceased father) was born on 14 July 1996. They lived in El-Mahalla El-Kubra for fifteen years, along with their friends, the twins Ahmose Akefia 'Bakura' and Ahmose Marik, born 13 June 1995. After the death of their Mother, Bakura and Marik were placed in the care of the Mesunuti's. The attended El Eman Private Schools, receiving average grades, though their History and Mathematical skills were higher than the rest of their peers. When Atem and Yami were both sixteen, their parents, Aknamkanon III and Amarachi, were killed by accidentally ingesting rat poison that Aknamkanon's brother, Akhenaden, who was jealous over the fact that their grandparents (Atem and Yami's grandparents) gave most of their money to Aknamkanon.

However, in an attempt not to go to jail, the elder man committed suicide, leaving everything he owned to his illegitimate child, one Kaiba Seto, who, until recently, did not know that his birth mother's husband was not, in fact, Seto's real father.

After the death of their parents, the Mesunuti Brothers and Ahmose Brothers were contacted by one Kaiba Seto, and offered a place at his home in Domino, Japan. They easily accepted their cousin's offer, settled their affairs in Egypt, and flew to Domino, where they were entered into the local high school.

When the four ex-spirits read their new files on their lives in the twenty-first era, including a thirty-six page report on a more detailed background information (where they lived, who they were friends with in school, people they've dated, books they like to read, fake arguments they had had over the years, things that would make it seem more realistic) they had been flabbergasted. They hadn't thought that it would require this much _work_ just to create new identities for the Ancient beings. It made them think about how easy it was before to create a new identity. All you really had to do was move far enough away from wherever you were living, change your hairstyle and your name, and there you go! New identity. They easily memorized the information (a few spells here and there helped) about their lives, and quickly went to work studying the history of the modern era, though not really getting in depth. Just enough to settle their curiosity.

Seto smirked smugly in his mind; almost two years had passed since they had received their new identities, but Seto would always remember the looks of disbelief, awe, and respect in their eyes. His ego wouldn't forget it either.

Shaking his head and focusing back on getting to his classroom, he absently noted that they two ex-Pharaohs we're no longer teasing him, instead, settling to debt on wither or not Jōnouchi was still alive. Seto rolled his eyes and stopped of his classroom, shooting the two an annoyed look (which was promptly replied by them sticking their tongues out at him) before opening the door. The multi-billionaire took one step inside the classroom, his eyes doing the familiar sweep of the classroom, before freezing. Atem and Yami bumped into his back, and as they opened their mouths to complain/ask why he had stopped, they saw what had caused the CEO to freeze.

There, sitting as if nothing had happened, were Yóuxì and Yūgi; Jōnouchi standing behind them as he laughed at something the twins had said.

And for once, the ancient souls all had the same thought on their minds.

"_Wha-?"_

**~†º.º.º†~**

Yóuxì and Yūgi grinned evilly at each other as Jōnouchi let out a large, blood curdling scream as they dragged him into the alley way. The continued to pull him deeper into the alley, before stopping and letting their blonde haired friend stand on his feet, where he promptly began to wipe the dirt off of his shirt and pants. Yūgi took pity on Jōnouchi, who was grumbling softly underneath his breath, and quickly waved her hand over the teens body, vanishing the dirt into a nearby garbage can.

"Arigato Yūgi," Jōnouchi said, grinning at the two girls. Yūgi grinned back, as did Yóuxì, before both punched him in the stomach. Jōnouchi doubled over, whimpering in pain from the punch.

"What was that for!?" he whimpered. The twins smirked at him, their amethyst eyes sparkling wickedly.

"That, our dear Jono, was for essentially calling us fat!" they said together. Jōnouchi whimpered. _"__Not ta self; don't call them fat,"_ he thought, slowly uncurling and straightening. Wincing as he gently rubbed his sore stomach, the teen asked, "So what's the deal? Ya said in your text that ya had another one of your visions, yeah?" he asked curiously.

Both girls nodded at his question, before making strange gestures with their hands. Jōnouchi shivered slightly as he felt their magic spread out, caressing his senses before exploding outwards. The blonde watched, fascinated as the people walking past the alley got slower and slower, until it looked like they weren't moving at all.

No matter how many times he saw it, he would always be amazed on how the petite girls could essentially stop time with just a wave of their hands.

Jōnouchi shook his head and turned to look at the twins, raising an eyebrow when he saw that they were no long wearing their school uniform. Instead of the blue skirt and pink jacket, they were now wearing a pair of thigh high combat boots along with a dark amethyst, almost black, mini dress that fell just above their knees. The top part of the dress covered their chest, though it was showed enough cleavage to show off the large C-cups the twins possessed. Both girls only had one sleeve on their dresses; Yóuxì's was on the right side, her shoulders bare for the world to see while Yūgi's was on the left side. Jōnouchi could clearly see the teen's Ouroboros, etched into her skin like a tattoo just below her left collar bone.

Jōnouchi knew that if he were to look at Yóuxì's back, he would see the elder Mūto girl's own Ouroboros, directly opposite from where her younger sister's was, though her tri-colored hair would cover it up.

Jōnouchi sighed and ran his hand through his thick brown hair. Wait..._brown _hair? Grabbing a strand of hair, the now brunet teen stared in wonder at his auburn brown hair; the color that was so similar to his Imouto's, Shizuka, hair, and so much like is old hair during his...first...life.

Golden brown eyes widened slightly as he looked down, and was surprised to see that he was in his old Hunter's uniform. A pair of linen black pants clung to his legs, showing off the toned muscles from years of working, while his linen black shirt easily showed off the muscles in his arms and stomach. Around his shoulders laid his favorite forest colored cloak, the hood resting in between his shoulder blades. Where once laid the Hunters insignia was a symbol of the Ouroboros atop of two arrows in a lapis lazuli blue. A small smile stretched onto the teens face when he saw that symbol, relief washing through him as well.

No matter how many times Yóuxì and Yūgi tell him that they did not blame him for his actions in his past life, seeing that symbol of peace, of friendship etched into his uniform was heartening to the the ex-Hunter of the Mistress and Kronos. A gloved hand touched the side of his face, startling the teen from his thoughts. Golden brown met amethyst purple of the youngest Mūto girl, concern evident in her eyes.

"Are you alright Jono?" she whispered quietly. Jōnouchi nodded silently, a small smile flickering on the corners of his mouth.

"Hai, I'm alright Yūgi." he said, blinking in surprise when he noticed that his voice was much deeper than before. Yūgi and Yóuxì laughed slightly at the bemusement on the brunet's face.

"Our apologizes Jono, but you know as well as us that when we slow down time that our true forms are shown." Yóuxì said in amusement, smirking at the glare that he received in return, though it quickly turned blank when Jōnouchi gave the girls a pointed look. Yūgi sighed and removed her hand from her face, only to place it on his forehead.

"It would be better if we showed you." Yóuxì said in way of explanation as she two placed her hand atop of Jōnouchi's. He nodded and closed his eyes, dropping the barriers around his mind to allow the two to show him what they needed to.

What seemed like hours to him, but was only a few seconds, the memories ended and Jōnouchi opened his eyes to stare at the two girls in front of him in panic and fear.

"That is our future?" he breathed, eyes wide. Yūgi nodded as Yóuxì closed her eyes.

"Hai. As you saw, Foresight told me to tell you about this; most likely it is because you will, hopefully, be able to help." Yóuxì said. Jōnouchi nodded, placing a hand on his chin as he thought.

"I will have ta think about what this Sending means, and maybe get in contact with a few of me acquaintances and figure out what's happening." Jōnouchi said, eliciting two nods from the Homunculi. Golden eyes swiveled around to look at the two. "Have ya contacted 'em yet?"

Yūgi sighed and nodded. "Hai, I sent out a message through all of our bonds to inform the others of this situation. Hopefully, they will receive it soon, and Mother and Father will be able to tell the Gods about this."

Jōnouchi nodded his head, and searched his pockets for the ink, quill and papyrus that he always used to keep on him. Making a noise of success, he pulled out the leather book and quickly began to jot down notes. "I'll definitely start looking into this for ya guys, though I can't promise on how fast the response will be."

"We understand Jono," Yóuxì said, her sister making a noise of agreement. Jōnouchi grinned at the two and put his hands behind his head. "So what we gonna do now?"

The twins looked at each other, before smirking and turning their gaze onto the amused ex-Hunter. "How would you like to confuse the hell out of the dear traitors?"

A large, predatory smirk crossed the blonde's face as he took in the mischievous grins of Yóuxì and Yūgi. "I'm in."

Sinister cackling was heard in the alley, though no one heard it.

**~†º.º.º†~**

**So? **_How was it?_ **Good? Bad? Crappy? **_Needs more work? **Leave us a review, or just favorite it!**__We appreciate any and all constructive critism that will help our story become better!_ **So just leave a review for the Review Monster, **_and be on your way, my Loveliess!__  
><em>

_**Love,**  
><em>

_**The Homunculi Twins  
><strong>_

_**P.S. If you have an account on Tumblr stop by and say hi to us! We are still 'The Homunculi Twins' on there as well!  
><strong>_

Word Meanings in this Story:

Yóuxì - Game in Chinese

-sensei - Honorific meaning 'teacher' in Japanese

baka - idiot in Japanese

Imouto - younger/little sister in Japanese

Aneki - older/big sister (generally used for either blood siblings OR when you are really close to someone who is your sibling in all but blood)

Jii-chan - Grandfather/Grandpa in Japanese

Hai - yes in Japanese

Hankyu - a type of bow

Neferkheperure-waenre - a noble family from Ancient Egypt. They were ruling roughly around the time Atem/Yami was supposed to have been born

Kaskara - a type of sword

flyssa - a type of sword

Gomen - sorry

Ohayou gozaimasu - good morning in Japanese

Sabaah al-khay - good morning in Egyptian

Kaa-chan - mother/mom

Maa al salama - Good bye in Egyptian Arabic

Jiddo - Grandfather in Egyptian Arabic

-ouja - honorific for 'king' in Japanese

Sen - brother in Egyptian Arabic

Hikari - Light

'Ana 'āse - Sorry in Egyptian Arabic

_'Good Luck' _- Japanese Soap Oprea

Aywa - Yes in Egyptian Arabic

Yala - hurry up in Egyptian Arabic

-chan - honorific used for cute things and girls

-nii-sama - honorific for 'big brother' or 'older brother' in Japanese

Mesunuti - God's Child OR Child of God in Egyptian Arabic (Used from the word -mesu (Child) and -nuti (of God)

Ahmose - Son of Iah in Egyptian Arabic

Arigato - Thank you in Japanese

**A List of all the Weapon Names Mentioned in this Entire Story:  
><strong>

Kahotep: peaceful essence in Egyptian

Chike: Power of God in Egyptian

Ahriman: Demon in Egyptian

Crnobog: Black God in Egyptian

Fukushuu: Revenge in Japanese

Chiyu: healing, cure, recovery in Japanese

Ehmi: Protect in Egyptian

Seion:Serenity in Japanese

Mirai: Future in Japanese

Senken: Foresight in Japanese

Syestra: sister in Russian

Brajta: brother in Russian

Harpyia: Greek word for 'Harpy' or 'that which snatches'

Jisonshin: Pride in Japanese

Zorn: arrogance in German

Lui: Afrikaans for lazy

Grimmur: savage in Icelandic

Raptar: Portuguese for Abduct

Clandestine: English for kept secret

Donatello: Spanish for gift from God

Valhalla: Norse word for hall of the slain

Goraishi: Five Thunder Fingers in Japanese

**To keep it a mystery, we will not tell you who has what :D _Thanks for reading!_  
><strong>


	3. And the Winner is

Dear Readers of [_insert fanfiction story name here_];

Hi everyone! The Homunculi Twins here. So this isn't an update like you guys are most likely hoping for, so first of, we want to apologize.

Second off, the results of our poll are in! And the winner is...

**DIMMING LIGHT! ***confetti gets thrown into air, winning music gets played*

Whoa! Thanks so much for voting everyone! We'll try to have an update in about two weeks, now that we have a story to focus on.

Here is the official **Update List**. The **Update List **has: The Anime/Cartoon/Movie category, the title, and how many votes it has. There were a two sets of ties (underlined) in the voting, so we just put the ties in alphabetical order.

* * *

><p><strong>OFFICIAL UPDATE LIST:<strong>

_Yu-Gi-Oh!:_ 'Dimming Light' –** 63**

_Naruto:_ 'Uzumaki Revenge' –** 33**

_Yu-Gi-Oh!:_ 'Angels and Demons: A Twisting Love' –** 32**

_Transformers - BayVerse:_ 'Eden' – **29**

_Bleach:_ 'Red Sky Betrayal' – **28**

_Transformers - Animated:_ 'Queen Bee' – **28**

_Transformers - BayVerse:_ 'More than Meets the Eye' – **25**

_Avengers - MovieVerse:_ 'Hell Hath no Fury Like a Woman Scorned' – **19**

_Transformers - Animated:_ 'Surrogate Mother' – **16**

_Yu-Gi-Oh!:_ 'A Bruising Love' – **16**

_Transformers - BayVerse:_ 'Children of the AllSpark' –** 15**

_Fullmetal Alchemist/Yu-Gi-Oh!:_ 'Heavenly Sins' – **6**

* * *

><p>We will be updating in this <em>exact<em> order (Most votes to Least votes). We're sorry if this isn't very cool of us, but this will help us focus our muse more towards our stories.

Once again, thanks so much for voting, all **184** of you! (This number also includes those who PM'd us their votes, or left it in their reviews.) To all **85** of the people who put us on their **Favorites**, thank you! To all of the **74** people who put us on their **Alerts**, thank you as well!

We hope that you will continue supporting us, and that you continue to read all of our stories!

With love;

Sapphire and Elizabeth


End file.
